Annabelles Request
by Fairielover93
Summary: "I need you're help Seth. My family and I are in danger. You the only one that could help us." Annabelle said. "What kind of danger?" ...Seth Story! Please read and review! Better summary inside. More to it then you think. Set after BD.
1. Annabelle?

**Annabelle's request.**

**Summary; **Seth has been running for who knows how long... To him it seems like forever but actually only a couple days. He needs a break from his world, where every one is in love and has there sole mate. He runs to Canada where he meets someone really interesting. Not his imprint..yet but maybe close to his best friend. Seth story.

Chapter 1

I love running. I can still here them all in my head but I know there not coming after me. They want to, but I'll be back soon. They know I'm pulling a Jacob. You know when he ran when Bella decided to marry Edward. But I'm not running for the same reason. I'm running because I'm sick of people thinking about there imprints and being all lovey dovey. I need to find mine. The one I'm going to be with forever. The one I'll love till I die. Which will be a while but you get the picture. I've decided to run to Canada. Where in Canada? Well I kinda planned everything. I'm going to stop in Vancouver, British-Columbia. I've already got an apartment and registered for school. I ran here a couple times before to know where everything is and met with the owner of the apartment. I guess they own a restaurant down the street and said if I needed a job I could work there 'cause they were low on staff. I totally said yes, obviously. I've backed my iPod, laptop, money that I've been saving for ever, maps from Google to know where I'm going, just in case and clothes. I've also backed more. The box should show up at my apartment about the same day I show up. The back pack is tied to my ankle and kinda pissing me off.

It's been a while since I stopped running. Actually I haven't stopped since I started. I've been running in the forest for almost two days. I've just passed a sign reading British-Columbia, Canada. I ran till I reached the city of Vancouver. I phased back to human form and walked the rest of the way towards my apartment. They said they would leave the key in the flower pot outside the door. It's a one bedroom apartment with everything in it for me. I finally found it after walking for a couple hours. I walked up the porch and found the key in a instant. I opened the door and walking in. It was pretty amazing. There was a couch, fridge, microwave even a bed. I was actually surprised. But I was paying a lot for first months rent. But they were giving me a job too. I unpacked my back pack and settled on the couch. I opened my laptop e-mailed Leah to tell her I'm okay and everything and to tell mom I'm okay to. I e-mailed some guys from the pack and even Bella and Edward. After sending the e-mails I felt a little drowsy. I suddenly fell asleep on the couch. But it has been a long couple of days.

-.-

"Hello?" I was up in a instant. Suddenly the girl that has been trying to wake me up jumped back. Opps.

"Sorry if I scared you." I said kinda feeling bad.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't be waking people up like that." She said with a little smile and giggle.

"Oh, I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater. I just moved in." I said putting out my hand.

"Hi. I'm Annabelle Smith, but you can call me Anna." She said as she shook it.

"Nice to meet you Anna." I said with a smile. This girl was pretty. She had the most beautiful green eyes. She had brown straight long layered hair, taller then most girls and skinny. "So why were you waking me up?"

"Oh yeah I should probably tell you why I'm here shouldn't I. My sister rented you this place and she wanted me make you feel welcome and to give you you're schedule for work. You start tomorrow. School doesn't start till next month so you don't have to worry about that yet." She said with a smile. "We live right beside the restaurant, so if you need anything just come on over."

"Oh okay. Well thanks." I grabbed the schedule from her.

"If you want I can show you around if you want. I have nothing to do. Unless you're busy."

"Nop, I got nothing to do right now."

"Okay then. Let's go." I grabbed the key on the counted and fallowed her to the door and locked it. We started to walk down the street.

"So whats the restaurant called?"

"Oh umm, Gabrielle and Annabelle's Bistro. Original huh?" She said while laughing.

"Wow. I love it. Gives a cool ring to it. How did you get it, 'cause the girl who showed me the apartment seemed really young. Almost you're age." I said curiously.

"Oh umm our parents died when we were young and it was theirs before. They did name it after us and we inherited it after my sister turned 20." Oh crap.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wouldn't of brought it up if I knew. I know what its like. I lots my dad about 5 years ago from a heart attack."

"It's okay."She said with a smile." Well here we are." I looked up to see a awesome looking bistro. Must of cost a lot to make it look this awesome. There was a patio on the side. A big sign in front that read _Gabrielle and Annabelle's Bistro_ with purple and blue luminescent lights. Flower pots all around. We walked in to see it look even better inside. Even though it was empty due to it not being open yet, it still looked awesome. There was comfy chairs to sit on. Awesome square tables to eat on. There was a breakfast buffet for the morning. Even a little pond thing when you first walk in with little fishes. It was cute. I fallowed her to the back.

"So here's the Staff. This is Terence Valentine and also my boyfriend. He serves the food. Then there Angelina Kelly you can just call her Angie, shes a waiter and also my best friend. I am also a waiter just by the way. Then our cooks are Isabelle my cousin and my sister Gabrielle but you already met her. There's actually one more person in the staff but shes off today you'll see her tomorrow though. Her name is Lily and she handles the front desk. Guys this is Seth, our new food server." Oh so that's what I'm going to be doing. Doesn't sound hard. Everyone said their hellos and waved.

"Hey." I said back to them.

Terence seemed like a nice guy. He seems almost as tall as me. Has dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and looks nicely build but not as build as me, of course. Isabelle seems just as young as Anna and Gabrielle. Isabelle has dark hair and in the same style as her cousins. Same size as Gabrielle. Could almost be her twin, but Gabrielle has blond hair and doesn't have her same features. Now Gabrielle and Anna could be twins except for the hair color. All three of them have the same awesome green eyes. Must run in the family.

"So Seth where are you from?" Angie asked. She has curly brownish blond hair and awesome blue/gray eyes. She has a petite figure but looks strong and fit. Shes kinda cute. I wonder if shes got a boyfriend?

"Umm, I'm actually from La Push, Washington." I said happily. They all seemed confused and didn't know what I was talking about. "It's a res a couple minutes from Forks."

"Ohhhh!" They all said together. I laughed a little. I think I'm going to like these people.

"You play any sports Angie?" I asked her. Since you know she asked me a question.

"Hell yeah! I play competitive soccer and soon to be professional soccer player. Not here though. Somewhere else like Brazil or Italy." Well I can tell you this much she is enthusiastic about stuff and shes got a lot of energy in her.

"Oh sweet. You're gonna have to try and play me. I've got some sweet moves." I said I little flirty.

"Oh really. Well then I guess well just have to see about that, now wont we." She said getting closer and fearfully.

"I guess we will." I said with a smirk. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before someone interrupted us.

"Anyways. The bistro is about to open in about 10 minutes so I think I'm going to bring Seth back home and then I'll come back. Okay?"

"Yep." Everyone said together. I fallowed her out the door and out to the side walk. I was about almost 8 am now.

"So do you play any sports or anything." I asked Anna while we walked back to my apartment.

"No. I don't really like sports. Well I like to run but that it. I'm not fast or anything, but I love art. I wouldn't say I'm awesome but I'm pretty descent." She said with a smile. "Oh I live right here in case you were wondering." She said while pointing to the nice apartment with a porch in front. It's one that you would see in New York or something. There was flowers hanging from a little hanger sticking out on the wall. It was really nice.

"Wow you're place is really nice. And you do art that's awesome. You're going to have to show me some of you're work."

"Maybe, I don't know its not that good."

"Oh common. Do you take lessons or something?" I asked her.

"Well my grand-ma was a famous teacher, well kinda, a couple years back. I took lessons in a art kinda school and she taught me and home and stuff. I met Terence during the lessons to. Hes really good in art also. Even better then me actually." She said back.

"Oh really. That's kinda cute." I said chuckling a little. "Don't tell anyone I said that." I said pleading. She laughed and said she'll take it to the grave.

"Oh and just by the way. I can tell you like Angie, but just a warning, you break her heart and I'll break you're damn face." Shes said while tapping me twice on my cheek. Obviously she doesn't know I'm really strong and a werewolf. Jokes on her. HA! "Oh and I don't care if you're a werewolf. I've known since you moved in. I can still hurt you Clearwater." What the... How did she know that. I could see a smile pulling up on her face. Man shes good.

"How did you know that?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a girl. I know things. And you're smell. It's different from normal humans." She said seriously.

"And you would know the difference how?" I asked trying to ketch up to her. She had crossed the street now and we were almost in front on my apartment.

"I've got a really really good nose?" She said laughing at the same time.

"U huh." I said confused.

"Look you're a good kid Seth and I'm glad you like me in a way that's not the same as Terence. Like my guy best friend. I can trust you and I know you trust me." Well that was true but I still don't know how she knew all this. "Just forget about that for right now." Like she read my thoughts. Is she a vampire? No she doesn't smell like one. She doesn't have a different smell. She seemed frustrated right now and giving me a glare. "I'm special but I cant tell you how exactly. All I know is that you can save me and my family. All I need to know is if you will help me."

"Well, I'll need to know what kind of danger. Like is it like a terrorist or the mob or a serial killer?" I asked her jokingly.

"It's not funny. I'm being serious. It's not a killer or anything it's a man that wants me and my specialness. His name is Marcus O'Brien." She said.

"Well then. I'd be glad to help my fellow friend and her family, because that's kinda guy I am. One to help people out no matter what kinda of person he or she is. You know 'cause I'm a-" and I was cut off mid sentence.

"Okay I get it, because you're a cool guy." She said a little annoyed. "Well I have to get back to work so I'll come by later and see how you're doing. Maybe you can finish that nap I woke you up from." She said laughing. "I'll see you later!" She said yelling and running back to the restaurant.

"Bye!" I walked up the porch, put the key in the door lock and opened it to find a note on the ground that said _Seth =)_ written on the top.

**Dear Seth, **

**We are so glad you like to be around us and love that you're a cool guy to hang around. We are also very grateful that you're going to be awesome and help us. It's really awesome of you. Thank you so much! If you need anything we'll be here.**

**Yours truly,**

**Annabelle, Gabrielle and Isabelle. =D**

Well I guess they really need my help. I'm not gonna back down from this. They need my help and I'm going to stay and help. Even if I don't find my imprint...maybe ill find her on the way.

**A/N Tell me what you guys think....to know if I should continue with this story or not. Hope you liked it =) I wont update till someone says something, cause i need opinions on this one :P Dont forget to review!**

**Fairielover93 =D**


	2. OMG Seth!

**Chapter 2**

_Annabelle's POV_

I'm a girl who protects the ones she loves. So when I asked Seth to help me protect them I knew everything about him already. That is why I chose him to help.

I knew I needed a shape shifter around to help. There the only ones that can destroy our kind, besides ourselves, just like vampires. Where not dangerous ...well I guess some of us are and were but they're pretty much all gone now. But back to my point. I knew Seth and the rest of his pack could help. When he came to look at our apartment it was Gabrielle that showed him around. She had told me later what he was and my plan all started from there.

So here he is ready to help me and the people I love the most. He will be such a life saver. But he has no idea of what me and my family are or the danger that will be coming.

-.-

I am a Fairy. The most powerful Fairy besides the Queen. Yeah I know where did that come from! But its the truth. You see every Fairy has there own power. Usually its suppose to be only one. Me, I have two. My powers are telekinesis and mind control. I get those powers from both my parents, Gabrielle Smith and Marcus O'Brien. Us fairies don't age quickly. We age but not physically. We live to about two hundred years old. I am currently only 17 years old.

Gabrielle, the one everyone thinks is my sister, is my mother and Isabelle is my grand-mother, not my cousin. We age physically up to the age of 20 then our features are frozen the same way till we die. Kind off like vampires but we dont live forever. Every fairy has green eyes and never tall. It is rare if so.

Our powers come in different variety. It could be to control an element (fire, earth, water, wind), or to be medically capable to help either animals or humans or even Fairies. There is also having a gift for music, art, or dance. Isabelle has the gift of art and taught me everything she knows. Then there are the big ones, the mind controlling (controlling others emotions or thoughts and reading others thoughts). Gabrielle has the power of mind control. Then the last one is telekinesis, which I also have, which comes from my father.

Most Fairies come from only one parent who is a Fairy but for me I have two Fairy parents. When a Fairy has a child with someone or is the one having the child the gene is automatic dominant and takes over the body.

And that's how our would works. Well kind off. The same thing goes for us. We tell anyone about our world, who is not our mate for life, we get killed by her herself. The Queen. The one who know everything that goes on in our lives. Every move, thought, emotion. She is said to be the most beautiful of all human and Fairies. All our descendent come form Ireland and that is were the Queen stays, in Dublin. I have yet to see her.

Now for my problem. I was conceived, because Marcus O'Brien wanted to make me the most powerfully. Well he did but my mother did not know about his plans till I was almost due. She left Ireland with my grand-mother and moved to New York and then to Vancouver. He is the one that I need to protect my family from and he is the reason I have Seth her to help me. But Marcus is getting more and more powerful. We might not be easy to stop.

Over 100 years ago, there was many Fairy families all around Ireland, mostly. Some were off to Europe or even Canada. There was one who wanted to rule all of the Fay and kill the Queen. He got all of his followers and promised him the best life he could give them. Anything they wanted. But they didn't know that the Queen was aware of their plans. There was only 5 families who respected the Queen and the humans around and never took advantage of them. It was The Smiths, Moore, O'Neill and McCarthy. The last family was the O'Brian's but the man who wanted to take over the Queen was never found. His name was Carlos O'Brien. My grand-father. Rumors said that after the Queen had executed all Fairies who were unfaithful, he ran and never came back. He would be dead now, but Marcus has always wanted to stay along in his foot steps. The Queen never harmed the O'Brien family because it was only Carlos who was that way and the Queen made sure. Well I guess except Marcus, but he was a baby.

So now here I am cleaning my room and thinking about Terence. He is my love. I think I will stay with him till the end but I don't know if I should tell him about my family yet or not. Will he understand and accept it or totally shut me out? I have yet to find out.

"Anna!" my mother called.

"Coming!" I called back while running down the stairs. When I got down I see my best friend sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey you!" She said not looking away form the t.v.

"Hey Angie. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was bored so I decided to come chill with my best buddy. And maybe talk about Seth." She said the last part almost a murmur that I could almost not understand her.

"Ooh. Talk about Seth eh?" I know I've become a Canadian after only 5 years of living here. But seriously that word is so catchy. But what she doesn't know is that Seth is going to find his imprint soon and he and I already know its not her. I just hope Seth doesn't hurt her when he does find his imprint. "Well all I have to say is that make sure you be careful, because he could hurt you with no intention of doing so."

"What do you mean?" she asked back giving me her 'I'm confused' look.

"What I mean is, sometimes guys find somebody else after and they don't want to hurt the girl they are with but it just happens that way. Like a love triangle gone bad or love at first sight kind of thing." I said and she had the expression that I wasn't making sense or that she just wanted me to stop talking all together. "Look, I just want you to know that everything happens for a reason."

"Well thanks for the advice. Now lets go buy me a new soccer ball." She said jumping of the couch and walking to the door.

"Fine, but I'm getting new shoes too." I said as we walked out the door and on our way to the mall a couple blocks away.

_-.-_

"Hey Seth!" My mother, Gabrielle, called. Me and Angie had just got back from the mall and had just walked up to my room to try on our new shoes. They are flippin' awesome. Yes I say flippin' instead of the other word, because I'm a good girl. Any who, I got purple high top converse. I love 'em there so awesome. Oh wait I have to tell you the best part. I got highlighter green laces. Angie got her new soccer ball and a new pair of converse as well. She got green ones with purple laces. So we got pretty much the opposite. Maybe later I'll get some fabric paint and splatter my shoes with it. Good idea huh?

"Hey Gabrielle! Do you know where Anna is?" He asked.

"Yeah shes upstairs with Angie. They just came back from the mall."

"Oh, Angie's up there? Sweet. I'll got see what they got." Yeah right. More like I'll go see Angie and not care what they got. Even if I can read his mind hes not fooling no body anyways. Suddenly pain shoot through my arm. "Ouch!" I yelled out.

"What was that for?" I asked Angie. She had pinched me. Really hard by the way.

"Sorry, but Seth's coming up here!" She whispered while doing her happy dance.

"You're such a dork." I said shaking my head. As I sat on my bed Seth knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey!" He said and sat down on my couch.

"Hey!" I said back.

"Hola." Angie said and then she thought that it was the stupidest thing she could of said. I didn't think it was that bad.

"So what did you guys buy at the mall?" Seth asked, mostly to Angie.

"Shoes. Oh and I got a new soccer ball." She said with a smile. "Now we can really see who's better with the moves." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Well lest go see now then." Come on I just got home!

"Well I would but I have to go home and babysit." Well that was true as far as I could tell in her thoughts. Seth got suddenly really disappointed also.

"Oh, well that sucks. Are you walking home?" He asked. Oh I can totally see where this is going.

As she picks up her bags from my couch. "Yeah that's why I have to go now."

"Oh. Well then let me walk you back." He said with a smile.

Angie looked back to me with pleading eyes. I nodded my head slightly to tell her yes. She turned back to Seth. "Sure." She said happily.

"I'll see yea later Anna." They said together as they walked out of my room. Totally ditching me. Oh well.

I'm going to have to tell Seth about me and my situation soon though. I can feel danger coming sooner then I thought.

-.-

**Hello Readers, :)**

**Here's the next chapter. What do you think?..I hope you like and if you have any ideas my ears are totally open :)**

**Lots of love, **

**Fairielover93 =) **


	3. Problems

**Chapter 3**

_Seth's POV_

I walked her home after she got back from the mall with Anna. We didn't really talk much since her house wasn't that far away. I asked who she was babysitting. She had to babysit her little sister Issy. Apparently shes a pain in her butt. But what sister isn't. When we got to her house we said out good-bye's and she walked in her house. I wanted to walk with her more so I could get to know her more. I guess another time I will have to talk to her.

I walked home while thinking about Anna and how she needed my help. I wanted to know what she needed my help with. I know she wants me to protect her family but why? And I definitely need to know what she is, because she isn't human.

Once I got back home I had a nap, since I was working tomorrow morning. Maybe after supper I'll talk to the pack.

-.-

So today is my first day of work. I work with Annabelle, Terence and Lily. I haven't met her yet. Terence will be showing me what to do when I get there. It should be a chills day. Hopefully.

My shift starts at 8:30, which seems a little to early, but hey I'm getting paid some good money. Last night I changed to wolf form to stretch and I talked to the pack.

"_Seth?" I could hear Leah calling. Well thinking. _

"_Hey guys! Hows it going?" I ask cheerfully._

"_Better now that we know your okay." Leah said._

"_I sent you a e-mail this morning."_

"_Yeah I know but still. I can hear your voice now."_

"_Oh okay. Well I got a job already. At a Bistro. The owners are the ones that rented me the apartment."_

"_That's cool Seth." Jacob said. _

"_Thanks. How is everyone? Nessie? Bella? Edward? Quil? Embry? Sam? And the rest." I asked. _

"_They are good. Nessie getting bigger shes almost as tall as Bella now." Then she thought about her and I saw what she looked like and she reminded me of Angie. Crap!_

"_Who is that?" Leah asked. Crap. _

"_Umm a girl a met today at work. Her name is Angie. Isn't she pretty. But shes not my imprint. I wish she was though." I said back._

"_Aww she is cute. But you'll find her soon." Jacob said. "Well I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon Seth." Then he was gone. _

"_Yeah me too. Make sure you e-mail me everyday and at least faze once a week. Okay?" Wow that's not the usual Leah I know._

"_Hey I just want to make sure you're okay. You're still my little brother Seth." She said very serious. _

"_I know I know. I promise I'll e-mail everyday and faze at least once a week." _

"_Okay. I'll talk to you later then. Love yea." Then she was gone. I ran for a while. Then I just happened to end up by Angie house. I don't know how but I did. I could see her reading a __book sitting on her window seat. It looked like the book was named _Distant Waves _by Suzanne Weyn. She looked really into it. Then as if she heard me she snapped her head in my direction. I was positive she could she me trough the branches of the rose bush. It seemed like she was looking through me. Then she smile and continued to read her book._

_I left after that. I went back home, fazed, then crashed on a very comfortable bed. _

Now I'm getting out of the shower, dressing into my uniform, that I found on the couch this morning, then heading off to work on my first day.

I walked out the door and locked it. It' was about 8:05 in the damn morning. I walked down the road till I reached the bistro.

"Seth!" Annabelle was walking down the steps of her apartment with Gabrielle and Isabelle.

"Hey guys or girls. Hows it going?" I asked them as I crossed the empty street to meet with them.

"Were good. How 'bout you?" Isabelle said.

"I'm good. Kinda tired from waking up so early. You know." I said with a yawn.

"Oh. Well you'll get use to that after a while." Anna said.

"I hope so." I said opening the door for the ladies.

We all walked to the back, in the kitchen. Terence was already there and were still waiting for Lily. Terence was explaining to me what I had to do. Which included cleaning the dishes while he cleared the tables.

"Sorry I'm late guys." A girl had rushed in while Terence was talking to me. She had her back turned to me so I didn't get to see her face. She has a purple tang top on and shorts. She has the nicest legs I've ever seen. Now that just sounds weird but its true. They were long and not to pale but not really tanned either. She had chopped blond hair that went to her shoulders. I had a feeling in my heart that I have never felt before. I couldn't look away while she got her uniform shirt on ...she didn't take her clothes off... she just put it on top. I'm not that creepy. I feel a tapping on my shoulder. I was getting annoyed at who ever it was.

"You better not be getting annoyed with me Mr. Seth." Anna said in a whisper. I turn to look at her and she was giving me a glare. Oops I made her mad. Sorry. "Yea you better be." That still creeps me out. Shes like a second Edward. "Good." I shook my head. She turned to the mystery girl. "It's fine Lily. We don't open for another ten minutes." Oh so that's Lily. I should have known. She let out a huge sigh.

"Okay. Good. I hate being late." After that she turned around still looking down at her shirt. I looked at her head waiting for her to look up. When she did a shock went threw my body leaving me still as a zombie. My heart was pounding like crazy. She was looking at me with those beautiful green eyes. Suddenly Anna clears her thought. Obviously she knows what happened.

"Umm Lily this is Seth. The newbie. He'll be working with Terence." Lily smiles and walks over to me with a hand extended.

"Nice to meet you." I take her hand.

"You too." She probably thinks I'm a total weirdo. She walks out of the kitchen and I'm still standing there like a retard. I finally move but not by myself Anna was pulling me to her office. She shuts her door and turns with a look on her face. I don't know how shes feeling right now. I don't even know how I'm feeling right now. I just imprinted on Lily. Shes so pretty with those ruby cheeks, awesome smile, gorgeous eyes...

"Seth! Snap out of it!" Anna says with clapping her hands in front of my face. I look at her..I'm sure my face still looks blank. "Okay, I understand that you just imprinted on Lily. But you have to get your act together, dude."

"Okay, I know." I took deep breathes and I was coming back.

"But I just have one question. What are you going to do with Angie?" She asked me this and I froze up again.

"Ah crap. I don't know. I like her, but I guess we'll just have to be friends. I'm going to have to talk to her aren't I?"

"I think so. You make her cry and I'll punch you." She said as she walked towards the door. She turned around before opening the door and said, "Hard." with a stern look.

What am I going to do? I guess I'm going to have to get work done first then worry later.

"Oh Anna!" She turns around. "Your going to tell me whats going on with you and your situation if you want my help."

"I know. I'll talk to you after your done talking to Angie after work."

"How did you know I was going to..." She then pointed to her head with a smug look on her face and stalked off. Well at least I'll have one problem gone before the next one comes.

-.-

**Hey guys. Thanks to those who have Favrorited or Alerted the story. Dont forget to review so i know if you like it or not. It make me smile and keeps me writing faster and more.:)**

**Thanks again**

**Fairielover93**


End file.
